The magi and His King
by xiantan21cute
Summary: it's been already a decade since the war is over, but what happened to our favorite hero. Read to find out. Slash, maybe it will just be a one shot but if it clicked or something then I might do a multi-chapter for this just read it please.


The magi and His King

Disclaimer: I own nothing, because if I do, harry will be paired with sinabd-sama while kouen-sama will be mine, and we will live happily ever after- but unfortunately neither of them is mine so I'll just settle for this.

Warning(s): AU, SLASH, LEMON, SLIGHT GRAPHIC SEX SCENE, AND INCASE I FOREGOT SOMETHING JUST REMIND ME. SET AFTER THE DEATHLY HALLOWS, AND FOR THE MAGI UNIVERSE SET AFTER THE KINGDOM OF MAGIC.

SUMMARY: it's been already a decade since the war is over, but what happened to our favorite hero. Read to find out. Slash, maybe it will just be a one shot but if it clicked or something then I might do a multi-chapter for this just read it please.

It's already ten years since the war is over, harry did everything to forget everything yet nothing came to his mind, until the day that magic and fate decided that he had enough and been granted his wish for family, yet there is a little problem to that, he was sent to another world, became a magi and a husband to a handsome red-headed prince.

LEMON

Sweat and musky scent are the most prominent scent in the room; a certain black haired beauty is writhing in a big plushy bed, pinned by a handsome prince of kou. Its already been an hour since they started love making yet they can's still find themselves contented in their sexual adventure.

"ahhhh, kouen-sama, yes, yes there, right there -AHHHH!" moaned harry when kouen push his finger to his tight entrance while his cock is being suck by the imperial prince, when kouen dimmed that his lover is loss enough he added another finger while he continued his suction to his lover small yet still prestigious dick, harry felt a little discomfort when he felt a second finger enter his abuse hole, after a couple of minutes the slight pain turned into pleasure, he didn't even feel when kouen added a third finger, koeun massage the internal passage of his lover while trying to find a certain spot hat will make his lover see star and be in the hand of utter bliss, when he heard his lover scream he tortured that spot while continuing the foreplay in his lovers cock, not a minute later harry come and moan like there is no tomorrow while his orgasm is like an utter bliss for him to experience "good morning love, how do you feel?" said kouen to harry while spooning harry in a very comfortable embrace "good morning love, I feel great, with the way you wake me up I will find myself in always perfect mood" answered harry to his husband, when he felt a certain rod poking his thigh he stifle a laugh at his husband's antics "I see that you have a problem down there, mind if I help you with it my lord?" asked harry in a husky voice "feel free my sweet" was the only answere he got before he took the enormous cock of his husband, he still felt awed by the size of the said cock, two inches in diameter and eight and a half inches in long, he stroke the heated flesh lazily while eyeing his husband with an pleasured eye, when he can't take it any he took the head of the delicious meat to his mouth, he suck and lick the head, while sometimes he lick the slit of his husband cock, tasting he essence of his husband in his mouth.

Harry like the sounds emitting from his king's mouth, he massage kouen heavy balls while applying more pressure when he took kouen's cock to the root, he smells the musky scent in his husband pubic hair while bobbing his head in the long rod of his king. When kouen can't take it any longer he flip their position and pinned harry to the bed "enough with your foreplay my sweet, how do you like it my love, rough and fast or sweet but slow? Hmmm" said kouen while licking harry ear "ahhhh, rough and fsst, just-put your cock, my king I want to feel you inside me, please just fuck me!" moaned harry to his king's ministration, when kouen heard his husband beg he reached the lube in the night stand " beg my sweet, show me how you love it, beg for my cock" said kouen while slicking his cock of lube, pressing the head of his cock in the tight passage and withdrawing again causing harry to moan and whimper more "please my king fuck me with your monster cock, please I need it, fuck me like there is no tomorrow, please kouen-sama" when kouen heard his husband's plea he shoved his fat cock to his husband tight channel causing the both of them to moan, when he is sheathed from tip to balls in his husband puckered entrance he withdraw a little push back in with a little force, this action was repeated causing harry to beg faster and harder "faster kouen-sama, take me faster, harder, pound me like there is no tomorrow, fuck me harder and faster kouen-sama" so kouen took that as an invitation and fuck his husband with all his might and abuse the puckered entrance with a strong push, he lift his husband a little causing for his cock to reach deeper, and for him savor the feeling of the tight entrance to his hard, leaking and aching cock. He flip his husband in all four and pound the entrance like a savage man that he will only show to his lover and only in their bed, "yes, ohhh,mmm yes take that cock AHHH" moan kouen to his husband ear while abusing repeatedly the entrance of his husband's backside "ahhhh, i-I gonn- I'm coming, I'm going to come, make me come kouen, please let me come" said harry between the moans and mewls that escaping in his mouth, when kouen heard this declaration he took the cock of his husband in his hand and stroke it together with the rhythm of his pounding, "then come my sweet, come for me, COME" with the order of his husband and the feeling of blissful pleasure of being fuck together with his cock being stroke he come the second time that day with a long moan, when kouen felt the muscle around his cock tighten he loss himself to feeling of his orgasm.

When they felt the essence of his husband flowing inside of him he can't stop himself moaning like a bitch in a heat. When kouen pulled his spent cock from the delicious cavern, he spooned his husband and rolled them over so that they can sleep, and feel the aftermath of their love making.

END OF LEMON

When harry woke up, he find his self on top of his husband and feeling secured by the man's embrace, he watch kouen sleep, he love the hard yet aristocratic face of his husband, but the most thing he love the most is the red eyes of the man especially when it darken when they are love making. He trace the man's jaw, to his eyebrow his pointed nose and finally to the sinful yet amazing lips. Can't resist the temptation he leaned in and peck those lips like begging to be kiss. When he pulled out he find his husband amused eyes and a smile in his sleep "I never thought of you to be a naughty boy, I always know that you always have a card in your sleeve my sweet" voice kouen in his husky yet strong voice "can't resist the temptation my king, I love the taste of your lips" said harry with a pout. "I love you harry, remember that " said kouen, when he heard those word from his king he can't help his self to smile "I love you too" answered harry with a smile on his face, "get up my magi, anad lets face the morning" said kouen "yes my king".

A/N: well, what do you think? Is it okay, if you want to say something just review, if you want this to be a multi-chaptered story just review and I'll try my best to create a multi-chaptered story of this FIC. Thank you, and I love you guys.


End file.
